senpai and sensei
by fernandoindrawan007
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang siswa nakal saat hendak pulang naruto kahilangan kunci motornya, pada saat naruto mencari kunci motornya di sanalah ia melakakan ... tou know lah


Namaku Naruto, tanyakan keseluruh sekolah, pasti mereka tahu siapa Naruto itu. Seorang anak pemalas dan badung yang jarang sekali masuk sekolah dan sekalinya masuk selalu buat masalah. Sudah beberapa kali aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, sehingga aku sering pindah – pindah sekolah. Semua itu aku lakukan hanya untuk pelampiasan dari masalahku dengan keluarga, ya aku lahir ditengah – tengah keluarga yg penuh dengan masalah dan kekerasan, sehingga aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tak tahu aturan. Meskipun aku bergelimang harta, tapi itu tidak ada artinya, tidak segalanya bisa diraih dengan uang.

Lagi, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolahku yang ke 3. Untungnya aku nggak harus mengulang lagi dari kelas 1, disekolah baruku ini, aku melanjutkan pendidikanku dari kelas 2 SMA. Sekolahku kali ini adalah sekolah swasta, ya sekolah negri mana yang mau dengan seorang pelajar dengan "sejarah" sepertiku.

Sekolah baruku ini bisa dibilang sekolah swasta elite, gak perlu pintar, yang penting ada uang bisa masuk. Segala fasilitas lengkap, ditambah banyak siswi – siswi cantik yang bisa membuatku menelan ludah.

Aku pun mulai bersekolah, satu demi satu bisa kudapatkan teman baru. Semua tampak normal sampai pada suatu hari dimana ada suatu hal yang bikin semangat untuk terus masuk sekolah. Sebuah hal yang merubah hidupku, entah itu lebih baik bagiku, atau malah memperburuk keadaanku. Begini ceritanya..

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah lima, aku segera merapikan segala peralatan sekolah. Huff, hari ini adalah jadwal eskul computerku, minimal aku baru bisa sampai dirumah pukul 17.30, ya apa boleh buat. Sekolahku mewajibkan muridnya untuk memilih 1 eskul, aku memilih computer karena menurutku hanya eskul itu yang tidak begitu memusingkan dan menyita banyak waktuku.

Singkatnya, sepulang eskul aku segera menuju tempat parkir motor. Hanya ada beberapa sepeda motor lagi yg tersisa, aku berjalan kearah motorku diparkir. Aku rogoh sakuku dan kucari kunci motorku, tetapi kunciku tidak ada. Aku panik dan segera mencari – cari kedalam tas namun kunci itu tidak bisa juga aku temukan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali keruang komputer untuk memeriksa barang kali kunciku tertinggal disana.

Ku periksa seluruh ruangan komputer yang sudah sepi, hanya ada guru eskulku yg sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Guru komputer yang aku maksud adalah seorang guru baru, dia bekerja menjadi seorang guru honorer disini. Namanya adalah Sara, usianya masih muda, mungkin sekitar umur 20 – 21 tahun. Dan yg paling penting adalah wajah Bu Sara yg cantik dan kulitnya yg mulus, kadang – kadang membuatku kehilangan konsentrasiku.

"Aduh, Bu liat kunci motor saya gak?" tanyaku kepada Bu Sara

"Lah, emang kamu tari mana Nar?" tanyanya balik

"Kalau aku tau ya bu, ngapain aku daritadi muter2 disini.." jawabku

"Halah2, yaudah cari lagi, ibu ga liat" kata Bu Sara

Kubungkukan badanku, mencoba mencari disela – sela bagian bawah meja komputer. Huff, sudah lama aku cari tapi gak ktemu juga, tiba – tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan lain. Dari balik meja kerja Bu Sara, ada sebuah pemandangan indah yg membuat mataku melotot lebar. Kulihat jelas celana dalam Bu Sara yg berwarna hitam dari balik rok guru berwarna birunya, "OMG! hitam bro! " ucapku dalam hati

Aku terus pura – pura mencari, sambil sesekali kulirik celana dalam Bu Sara. Tiba – tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suara Bu Sara yg memanggilku.

"Ketemu Nar?" tanyanya

"Ehh..ga ktemu bu, aduh aku pulang gmn ini!" kesalku

"Bukan disini kali, coba periksa diatas, dikelas kamu" saran Bu Sara

"Eh? Iya juga kali ya, coba aku kesana deh…" jawabku sambil lalu

Aku segera naik menuju kelasku dilantai tiga, matahari yg mulai terbenam membuat suasana sekolah menjadi mengerikan. Apalagi melihat ruangan kelas yg kosong, aku langsung membayangkan bagaimana keadaan sekolah saat malam. Aku buka pintu kelasku dan masuk kedalam, kucari kunci motorku dibawah mejaku, tetapi gak ada! Aku terduduk lemas diatas meja, bingung harus ngapain lagi. Tiba – tiba kudengar suara aneh dari kelas sebelah, kelas paling akhir, sebelah kiri dari kelasku.

Kutempelkan telinggaku ditembok antara kelasku dan kelas asal suara itu. Awalnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi lama – lama aku kaget dengan suara yg aku dengar itu.

"Aaaaahhh..eeennnggg….aaaahh hh…aaaahhhh" suara desahan wanita

"Aaahhh, memek km enak banget sayang…" balas suara pria

Astaga! Aku langsung mengusap – usap wajahku, apa aku bermimpi? atau ini hanya halusinasi? Tapi suara itu masih jelas terdengar dari kelas sebelah. Aku malah menjadi takut, jangan – jangan itu suara demit, atau kuntilanak? Aku gelisah, tapi rasa penasaranku membunuh rasa takutku, dengan perlahan aku melangkah keluar menuju kekelas asal suara tadi.

Dari balik celan pintu aku bisa melihat, astaga…

2 orang murid sedang ML di kelas!

Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang, aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yg aku lihat. Aku dekatkan lagi wajahku, ternyata benar mereka itu murid anak kelas tiga, dan yg membuat aku lebih kaget lagi. Cewenya itu adalah Ino, kakak kelasku yg terkenal dengan kecantikan wajahnya dan bodinya yg aduhai. Ino hanya memakai seragam atasnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya telanjang. Pantat Ino yg montok sedang disodok oleh penis Sasuke yg juga kakak kelasku. Mereka memang berpacaran, tapi aku ga tau kalau mereka berani mesum dikelas!

Aku semakin terbawa suasana, mendengar desahan Ino dan gerakan erotis dari Ino yg terlihat begitu menikmati pelayanan dari Sasuke. Kurasakan penisku mulai bereaksi, aku pun semakin menempelkan wajahku di celah pintu. Saking seriusnya, tak sengaja kudorong pintu kelas, badanku pun tertarik maju, pintu kelas terbuka lebar, aku terguling masuk kekelas.

"kkkkyyyyyaaaaa…." jerik Ino

"adduhhh…" kuusap kepalaku yg terasa sakit

Ino dan Sasuke langsung menatapku dengan tampang panik. Lalu Ino segera menutupi memeknya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Sasuke dengan wajah marah langsung menghampiriku, ditariknya kerah bajuku.

"Eh Anjing! Anak kelas berapa lho berani ngintip2?" bentak Sasuke emosi

"weiiisss, santai saja bro…" sambil kutepis tangan Sasuke

"berani lho ya? mau mampus?" bentak Sasuke yg masih 1/2 bugil

"slow..slow.." jawabku bersikap tenang

"slow? sampe lho kasih tau tentang ini ke orang, lho gue jamin jadiin mayat" gertak Sasuke

"yakin lho mau lawan gue?" tantangku, aku sudah biasa berkelahi, ga akan ciut nyaliku cuma karena gertakan dari Sasuke

"eh bangsat lho ya.." teriak Sasuke sambil bersiap memukulku

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Ino yg telah memakai roknya lagi sambil berlari

"kau tunggu situ aja Ino-chan!" bentak Sasuke ke Ino

"Sas, udah biarin, kalau kita giniin malah dia macem2" ucap Ino

"nah, tuh cewe lho pinter…" jawabku

"eh anjing emang lho ya…" Sasuke yg semakin emosi

"eh Sasuke, gue gak akan bilang2 tenang aja, asal lho jangan mau enak ke gue, gak usah emosi gitu lah, biarpun lho kakak kelas gue, umur lho sama ama gue, gak usah sok galak gitu. Lho lanjutin deh kegiatan lho tu sama cewe lho, gue gak akan ganggu…" ungkapku

"cuih…" eluh Sasuke sambil menurunkan tangannya dan coba menenangkan diri

"udah lho pergi sana.." usir Sasuke

"eeiitsss tunggu bro, gue gak mau gratisan…" jawabku licik

"anjing emang ya, mau apa lw? duit?" sambil Sasuke merogoh saku bajunya

"gak butuh duit gue, gue gak minta macem2.." jawabku

"mau lhk apa?" tanya Aldo

"haha, gue cuma mau liat lho lagi ML sama cewe lho, gampang kan?" jawabku

Sasuke dan Ino langsung bertatapan. Sementara aku berdiri diam menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"Gimana? gue gak ganggu, gak megang, cuma liat doank, slow" tanya gue

"Udah sas gak apaapa, lagian aku nanggung nih…" ungkap Ino

"Ok, tapi jangan megang2 lho ya…" jawab Sasuke setuju

Dengan santai aku berjalan, kuambil sebuah kursi ditengah, lalu kududuk menunggu aksi mereka. Sasuke dan Ino kembali berjalan ketempat mereka tadi, Ino terlihat sedikit malu, tapi aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan.

Sasuke langsung mencumbu Ino, melahap habis bibir sexy Ino. Aku cengar – cengir melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tangan Sasuke bergerak liar meremas toket Ino yg kental, sementara tangan Ino sibuk mengelus – elus penis Sasuke yg perlahan mulai konak. Desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Ino dan tangan Ino semakin cepat mengelus dan mengocok penis Sasuke. Sasuke segera membalikan tubuh Ino, tangan Ino bertumbu pada meja dan pantatnya menungging siap untuk serangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera memasukan penisnya, Ino meringgis menahan sodokan dari Sasuke kememeknya.

"aaahhh..aahhh..terus Sas…" desah Ino liar

"eeehhh…" desah Sasuke yg menikmati memek Ino

"eeemm…eeehhh…eeemmmm. .." desah Ino semakin menjadi

Tubuhku berasa panas melihat sex show live mereka didepanku, Ino terlihat begitu cantik dengan seragam SMA dan memeknya yg sedang disodok. Matahari makin tenggelam, menyisakan cahaya – cahaya tipis yg menyinari tubuh Ino dan Sasuke yg sedang mesum. Hhhmmm, nice banget! Pantat Ino jadi terlihat mengkilap karena pantulan dari cahaya matahari dan keringat.

Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakannya, Ino tak kuasa menahan itu, disenderkan wajahnya diatas meja, desahnya terus mengiringi sodokan demi sodokan dari Sasuke. Ditambah desahan indah dari Ino yg membuat aku semakin merinding. Tiba – tiba kudengar desahan Ino semakin memburu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"aaahhh…aaahhh…yyyaannkkk. ..mo keluuuaarr…eemmm" desah Ino

"iiiiyyyaaa yankk..eeeggghhh…" jawab Sasuke

"aaahhh…eeennngg…yyyaankkk …kellluuuaarrr yyyaankkk…aaahhhh…"

"eeeeggghhhh…aaahhhh..aaahhh h…" desah Sasuke

Mata Ino dan Sasuke terpejam menahan nikmatnya climax mereka. Astaga aku semakin tak sanggup, ingin sekali aku bergabung dengan mereka. Sasuke segera membalikan tubuh Ino, menaikannya keatas meja, dan membiarkan Ino terlentang dengan selangkangan terbuka. Sementara Sasuke duduk dimeja sampingnya mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk ronde berikutnya. Tiba – tiba jantung kami serasa mau copot karena kaget…

"ASTAGA! KALLIIIAANNN!" teriak Bu Sara dari pintu kelas

Aku, Sasuke, dan Ino langsung panik dan diam. Melihat ibu Sara dengan wajah marah bercampur kaget.

"KALIAN GILA! IBU AKAN LAPORKAN KALIAN!" marah Bu Sara sambil lalu

"Bu tunggu!" teriaku

Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Bu Sara telah membalik tubuhnya dan siap untuk pergi dari kelas, "GUE BISA MAMPUS!" ucap gue dalam hati

"Sas, Kejar! Mampus Kita!" teriak gue ke Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Bu Sara

"Anjinggg laaahhhh…" umpat Sasuke sambil lari mengikutiku

"…." sedangkan Ino terdiam takut

Kutarik tangan Bu Sara, dia mencoba melawan, mulutnya terbuat bersiap tuk berteriak. Tapi, tangan Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dan membantuku menarik Bu Sara kedalam kelas. Kudekap tubuh Bu Sara, Sasuke masih menutup mulut Bu Sara dengan tangannya.

"JANGAN BERANI2 LHO!" bentak Sasyke ke Bu Sara

"eemm..eemmm…" Bu Sara coba bersuara

"Gimana nih Sas?" tanya gue ke Sasuke

"Gue juga gak tau!" jawab Sasuke panik

Bu Sara dalam dekapan eratku, bisa kucium harum tubuh dan rambutnya. Membuatku kepalaku pening, sensasi yg luar biasa, andrenalinku benar – benar mengalir. Setelah melihat aksi gila Ino dan Sasuke, sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan Bu Sara. Tak sadar tanganku menyentuh toket Bu Sara yg empuk, itu membuatku semakin tak tahan dengan semua ini. Perlahan aku mulai meremas toket Bu Sara, dia coba memberontak tapi apa daya seorang wanita dalam dekapan tubuh besarku. Sasuke mengerti maksudku, dia tersenyum licik.

Aku semakin brutal meremas toket Bu Sara, sementara kugesekan penisku yang konak terbungkus celana SMA kepantat Bu Sara yg montok. Sasuke memanggil Ino untuk mendekat, Ino berjalan setengah bugil dan takut – takut kearah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk Ino dengan satu tangannya, mereka langsung berciuman mesra didepan Bu Sara. Bu Sara mulai panik, dikerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencoba menghalauku. Lagi – lagi, semua itu sia – sia.

Kutarik tubuh Bu Sara terduduk dilantai. Sasuke pun melepas tangannya dari mulut Bu Sara, namun belum sempat Bu Sara berteriak, segera kusumpal mulutnya dengan tanganku. Sasuke dan Ino mulai beraksi, Sasuke menjilati seluruh leher Ino, dan Ino sibuk mengelus penis Sasuke. Mereka melakukan itu tepat didepan Bu Sara, membuat Bu Sara terpaksa menyaksikannya sambil terus kuremas toketnya. Kusenderkan tubuhku dimeja, kujepit paha Bu Sara dengan kedua kakiku.

Sasuke membisikan Ino sesuatu, setelah itu Ino langsung maju kearahku, bertumpu pada meja dibelakangku Ino segera mengambil posisi menungging. Memek Ino yg basah tepat berada diatas wajah Bu Sara, aku segera menurunkan tanganku dari mulut Bu Sara kelehernya dan segera mendongakkan wajah Bu Sara, memaksanya tuk melihat memek Ino, sambil kubisikan "berani teriak, aku cekek ibu sampai mati" ancamku…

Bu Sara pun menurut, dia terdiam dan menutup matanya. Kembali aku membisikan ditelinganya

"kalau lho merem, gue cekek juga, lho harus liat" sambil kupererat cengkraman tanganku.

"iiyy..aa.." ucap Bu Sara terbata..

Sasuke segera maju dan langsung menancapkan penisnya kedalam memek Ino disaksikan oleh aku dan Bu Sara yg gemetaran. Sementara Sasuke dan Ino sedang asik menikmati moment mereka, aku mulai berani membuka kancing baju seragam guru biru khas sekolahku. Satu demi satu, kancing ketiga terbuka, terlihat bra Bu Sara yg ternyata juga hitam dengan renda – renda. Astaga, toket Bu Sara tak kalah seksinya dengan toket Ino yg berayun – ayun diatasku. Segera kuselipkan tanganku diantara bra dan toket Bu Sara, begitu hanya dan empuk. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Bu Sara yg tidak beraturan karena takut.

Sasuke dan Ino asik dengan moment mreka, suara desahan Ino dan Sasuke. Serta suara becek dari memek Ino yg membuat aku dan Bu Sara merinding. Tiba – tiba Ino mendesah hebat..

"aaaahhh…aaayyyaaaannkkkkk.. ..eeennnggghhhh…" tanda Ino orgams

Tubuh Ino bergetar, disandarkan wajahnya keatas meja yg membuat toketnya menyentuh kepalaku, dan dari memek Ino keluar cairan bening. Cairan itu terus keluar dan akhirnya jatuh menetes dimuka Bu Sara. Bu Sara bergetar, ditutupnya matanya, tubuh Bu Sara gelisah. Lendir dari memek Gemi terus mengalir turun, melewati hidung lalu menuju kearah mulut Bu Sara, Bu Sara menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat mencoba menahan lendir itu agar tidak masuk kemulutnya. Aku yg menyaksikan itu segera memperkuat cengkramanku dan berkata "buka mulut lho bu!" ancam gue

Dengan terpaksa dan takut, Bu Sara membuka mulutnya. Lendir itu pun masuk kedalam mulut Bu Sara. Terlihat expresi jijik diwajah Bu Sara, ingin segera dia menutup mulutnya, tapi lagi – lagi aku ancam dia dengan cekikanku. Melihat expresi itu, aku semakin tidak tahan, dengan brutal kutarik bra Bu Sara.

"kkkkkrrreeeekkkkkkkk…." terdengar suara kain yg robet. Bra hitam Bu Sara putus karena tarikanku,

"aaahhhhh…" jerit Bu Sars menahan sakit.

2 buah kenikmatan terlihat, begitu matang dan siap disantap. Puting Bu Sara yg berwarna merah muda, begitu serasi dengan toketnya yg mulus dan putih.

Sasuke yg sedang asik melahap memek Ino pun tertawa melihat tingkahku, melihat toket gurunya yg terpajang menantang membuat Sasuke semakin semangat, dipercepatnya gerakan penisnya dimemek Ino. Toket Ino terus menampar – nampar ubun – ubunku, membuat aku dalam posisi yg sangat menguntungkan. Desahan Ino semakin terdengar merdu, membuat libidoku sampai pada titik tertingginya.

Kucubit dengan kasar pentil Bu Sara,

"eeeennggggg…" desah Bu Sara menahan sakit bercampur nikmat.

Segera kupilin – pilin pentilnya, membuat napas Bu Sara terengah – engah. Kutekan toketnya dengan tanganku, membuat pentilnya terjepit diantara toketnya dan tanganku. Segera kuputar – putar, tubuh Bu Sara bergetar hebat. Melihat expresi itu segera kulepas cengkramanku, Bu Sara mengambil napas lega. Tak lama setelah itu, kusambar bibir Bu Sara, kupaksa masuk lidahku, dan lidahku pun beradu dengan mantab didalam mulut Bu Sara yang lembab. Bu Sara mencoba menolak dengan mendorong lidahku keluar, tapi itu usaha sia – sia, malah membuat liurnya keluar dan membasahi leherku, membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Kami semakin menikmati kegiatan masing – masing, Ino dengan Sasuke, dan Aku dengan guru eskulku, Bu Sara. Terus dan terus aku habisi Bu Sara, membuat Bu Sara tak mungkin dapat meresistnya, tanganya yg tadi tergeltak kakupun tiba – tiba langsung memegang pundakku dengan takut. Tiba – tiba…

"eeehhh…gwww mooo kellluuarr…aaggghhh…" Sasuke bersuara

"Sas..Sas..sini Sas sini!" ungkap aku semangat sambil melepas ciumanku dari mulut Bu Sara dan menyodorkan wajahnya kearah penis Sasuke

Dan langsung dengan semangat Sasuke memuncratkan seluruh spermanya kearah muka Bu Sara, Bu Sara kaget dengan semua itu, matanya tepejam takut, dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Melihat itu, tanganku usil menarik pentilnya, membuat mulut Bu Sara mengaduh

"aaawwww…" dan mulutnya terbuka membuat sperma Sasuke masuk dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menarik Ino, membatunya tidur dilantai. Aku menarik Bu Sara, memaksanya tertidur dilantai juga. Sambil kuremas toketnya, kubuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, kini Bu Sara topless. Ino terbujur puas dilantai dengan setengah telanjang dan memeknya yg basah. Sasuke berjalan menuju saklar lampu, dinyalakannya lampu kelas karena memang matahari sudah full terbenam. Aku sibuk menelanjangi Bu Sars yg sudah lemas pasrah tak berani membuka matanya.

Aku bangun, melepas seluruh pakaianku, Sasuke datang menghampiriku dan melepas bajunya. Kami berdiri bugil menghadap Bu Sara yang juga bugil dibawah kami, kuelus paha Bu Sara dengan kakiku sambil aku berkata "Bu..Buka mata lhk…"

Dengan perlahan Bu Sara membuka matanya, dia melotot melihat penis aku dan Sasuke

"masi kuat Sas?" tanyaku

"dikit..bisalah ngebantai bu guru" tawa Sasuke

"yuk ah, abisin Sas!" semangatku

"btw, nama lw sapa…" tanya Sasuke

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto" sambil memasang wajah licik

Sasuke langsung berjongkok melahap bibir Bu Sara. Sedangkan aku segera membuka selangkangan Bu Sara. Terlihat jelas memeknya yg tertutup jembut yg tercukur begitu rapih, membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya. Tidak perlu pemanasan lagi karena aku sudah kepanasan dengan aksi – aksi kami tadi. Segera kutancapkan penisku dimemek Bu Sara yg basah dan ternyata sudah tidak perawan lagi. Sialan ni guru, ternyata perek juga. Bu Sara mencoba mendesah tapi tidak bisa karena mulutnya sedang dilahap oleh Sasuke.

Tubuh Bu Sara bergetar hebat mencoba melawan nafsu bejatku dan Sasuke. Memek Bu Sara masih terasa nikmat meskipun sudah tidak perawan lagi, dinding memeknya masih terasa menjepit penisku. Sasuke bosan dengan aktifitasnya, segeras dia berlutut lalu ditampar – tamparkan penisnya dimulut Bu Sara. Bu Sara munafik menolak penis itu, pada akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan melahapnya. Dengan penisku yang menancap di memeknya dan penis Sara yg memenuhi mulutnya, aku jamin Bu Sara ga akan berani untuk menolak lagi.

Eeerrgghhhh, kurasakan penisku makin mengeras, ya sebentar lagi aku orgams. Kutekan semakin dalam penisku kememek Bu Sara. Dan…

"eeeennnggggghhhhhhhh… " kulepaskan miliyaran spermaku kedalam memek Sara

Bu Sara mengeliat lalu tubuhnya bergetar, ternyata dia juga orgams. Sasuke melepas penisnya dari mulut Bu Sara, begitu juga aku yg mencabut penisku dari memeknya.

"Sas..pernah anal gak?" tanya gw

"wah wah, belom sih, tapi boleh tuh!" sambil menuju kearahku

"hah? jangan please, ibu minta jangan…." kaget Bu Sara ketakutan

"lho gak berhak ngelarang…." kasar jawabku

Aku tidur terlentang, Sasuke tanpa aku suruh langsung membantu Bu Sara bangun, meletakan tubuh Bu Sara diatas tubuhku, tanganku bergerak membantu penisku masuk kedalam memek Bu Sara yg becek. Dan eeeemmmmm…..oooohhhh…penis ku kembali masuk menembus memek Bu Sara. Sementara Sasuke mengambil posisi, bersiap – siap menancapkan penisnya di dubur Bu Sara. Sasuke membuka pantat Bu Sara, Bu Sara coba melawan tapi dalam pengaruh penisku, dia tidak dapat banyak bergerak.

"Bu…jangan lupain kami….kasih kami nilai 10 ya! wahahahaha" canda Sasuke

Dannnn….

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….aaaaaahhh hhh….eeeennnnnngggmmmm….." suara Bu Sara saat penis Sasuke masuk menembus duburnya yg perawan.

Aku dan Sasuke membantai habis Bu Rika, membuat Bu Sara benar – benar merasakan surga dunia. Tiba – tiba Ino ada diatas kepalaku, tanpa basa – basi dilahapnya bibir Bu Sara. Astaga! Ini apa namanya? Threesome? Jelas BUKAN! INI QUADSOME!

Bu Sara tidak dapat lagi bergerak, seluruh spot sensitive-nya sudah dilahap habis oleh kami bertiga. Hanya ada desahan – desahan kecil dan hembusan napas Bu Sara yg semakin memburu. Tiba – tiba Ino bangkit, disodorkan memeknya yg telah basah kearah mulut Bu Sara, Bu Sara berusaha menolak dan jijik. Tapi dalam kondisinya sekarang, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan itu, dengan malu – malu Bu Sara menjilati memek Ino dengan perlahan,

"eeeemmmm…." desah Ino sambil memainkan toketnya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, membuat penisnya yang tertancap dipantan Bu Sara makin dalam. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke dan Ino pun saling melahap bibir diatas tubuh Bu Sara yg bugil. Kami semua serasa menjadi satu, penisku dimemek Bu Sara, penis Sasuke dipantat Bu Sara, memek Ino yg sedang dijilati Bu Sara, dan ciuman mesra Ino dengan Sasuke

Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi, bisa menancapkan penisku yg lapar kedalam memek guruku sendiri dan melihat memek kakak kelasku yg cantik diatas kepalaku. Tanganku pun bergerak, aku remas kedua toket Bu Sara yang mulai mengeras dan pentilnya yang semakin mancung. Bu Sara mendesah makin hebat sambil terus dia jilatin memek Ino dengan mantab. Tak lama setelah itu…

"aaaahhhh…aaaaaahhhhhhh.. .eeeemmmmmm…." Bu Sara segera melepas jilatannya dari memek Ino, ya Bu Sara ORGAMS!

Kurasakan penisku tertekan makin kuat didalam memek Bu Sara, tak lama setelah itu cairan hangat membasahi penisku, membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding. Dan sekarang giliranku, karena orgams Bu Sara, penisku jadi terpancing. Seluruh urat ditubuhku serasa tertarik, darahku berkumpul diujung penisku yg memerah, dan…..

"DAMMMNNN IIITTT! Aaaaarrrggghhhh…eeennnggggg. …" orgams-ku sambil kuremas kencang toket Bu Sara yg membuat tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat.

Aku tersenyum puas, kutumpahkan seluruh spermaku kedalam memek guru eskul computerku, dalam posisi Bu Sara yg diatasku membuat spermaku perlahan keluar dari memek Bu Sara bercampur dengan cairan kenikmatan Bu Sara lalu menetes jatuh ke lantai kelas. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati moment yg begitu indah itu. Tiba – tiba lagi aku mencium bau yg begitu menggoda, kubuka mataku dan….

Ino yg mulai lelah dengan posisinya, menindih wajahku dengan memeknya yg sudah basah dengan cairan kenikmatannya dan liur Bu Sara. Memek Ino tepat menghantam mulutku, membuatku dapat merasakan sensasi dari memek Ino dan aroma memek Ink yg begitu wangi. Tanpa diperintah, lidahku otomatis bergerak, menjilat seluruh memek Ink. Perlahan kujilati dinding luar memeknya, dan mulai masuk kedalamnya, sambil aku mampir ke klitorisnya yg hangat dan menjilatinya dengan nikmat.

Kurasakan tubuh Ino bergetar, Sasuke yg melihatku menjilati memek kekasihnya tampak tidak peduli, dia masih asik berciuman dengan Ino sambil terus memutar – mutar penisnya di memek Bu Sara. Bu Sara yg melihatku menjilati memek Ino tidak mau ketinggalan, dia juga segera menjilati memek Ino, sesekali lidahnya bersentuhan dengan lidahku, membuat sensasi yg begitu luar biasa. Penisku terdiam menancap didalam memek Bu Sara, tapi dengan goyang penis Saduke dipantat Bu Sara, itu membuat penisku berayun didalam memek Bu Sara yg nikmat.

Beberapa menit kami terus menikmati posisi ini lalu…

"aaaahhhhhh….sssssss…kkkeee lllluuuuaarrrrr…." desah Ino

"aakkuu juuggaa..eerrrggghhhh…" balas Sasuke

Dan hebatnya, aku pun merasakan sensasi orgams lagi

"aaarrgghh…annjjrriiittt…e eennngggg…" desahku bersiap memuncratkan spermaku

"uuuufff…aaahhh…aaahhhh… ." diikuti Bu Sara dengan muka kecutnya

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… kami berempat serentak berteriak bersama, tak dapat lagi menahan orgams kami. Tubuh kami berempat bergetar hebat!

Kurasakan cairan kenikmatan Ino mengalir kemulutku, jepitan memek Bu Sara yg semakin menjadi dan spermaku yg kembali menyembur menembus memek Bu Sara. Sedangkan Sasuke, memuntahkan seluruh spermanya kedalam dubur Bu Sara

Kami berempat tertidur puas dilantai, kecuali Bu Sara yg masih diatas tubuhku. Kupeluk tubuh Bu Sara yg penuh keringat, kuciumi tubuhnya, dan kami tertidur saking lelahnya.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

terus review bro nanti gue up-load story baru gue berjudul "SHODAIME UZUKAGE"

sekian bro bye


End file.
